Sight
Introduction Продолжаем расспрашивать разных талантливых музыкантов о самых важных фильмах в их жизни. На этот раз о своих кинотравмах и любимых картинах рассказывает Йонна Ли (iamamiwhoami), которую скоро можно поймать в России аж дважды: на фестивале STEREOLETO и на сольном концерте в Москве. Interview Первый просмотренный фильм, который вы помните «Мио, мой Мио». Невероятный фильм Владимира Грамматикова, снятый по книге Астрид Линдгрен. Фильм, который разрушил ваше детство «Бесконечная история» — в хорошем смысле. Фильм, который бы вы взяли на необитаемый остров «Бегущий по лезвию 2049». Первый фильм, который вы посмотрели в кинотеатре Не уверена, что смогу вспомнить. Один из фильмов Disney, наверное, «Русалочка». Последний фильм, который вы посмотрели в кинотеатре Tartgeneralen, шведский фильм Филипа Хаммара и Фредрика Викингсона. Он мне понравился. Худший фильм, который вы когда-либо видели «Три солнца» (2004). Самый страшный фильм, который вы когда-либо видели Помню, таким мне показалось «Райское озеро», потому что там совсем не было «света в конце туннеля». Этот фильм застрял в моей голове на несколько дней. Фильм, который заставил вас рыдать «Хатико». Я посмотрела его за неделю до того как приютила акиту (порода собак, Хатико был акитой — прим. ред.). Это выбило меня из колеи. Лучший фильм, который вы когда-либо смотрели Сложно сказать, но перечислю те, которые на меня очень сильно повлияли: «Седьмая печать», «Иди и смотри», «Космическая одиссея 2001 года», «Приют», «Пленницы», «Моя собачья жизнь», «Возвращение», «Начало», «Дни жатвы». English Translation Introduction We continue to ask various talented musicians about the most important films in their life. This time, Jonna Lee (iamamiwhoami) tells about her cinematic traumas and favorite movies. You can soon catch her in Russia twice: at the STEREOLETO festival and at a solo concert in Moscow. Interview The first film you remember watching. "Mio min Mio (Mio in the Land of Faraway)" Incredible film by Vladimir Grammatikov, shot by Astrid Lindgren. The film that destroyed your childhood. "The NeverEnding Story" - in a good way. A film that you would take on a desert island. "Blade Runner 2049" The first film you saw in the cinema. I'm not sure I can remember. One of Disney's films. Probably "The Little Mermaid". The last film you saw in the cinema. "Tårtgeneralen (The Cake General)," a Swedish film by Philip Hammar and Fredrik Wickingson. I liked him. The worst film you've ever seen. "Tre Solar (Three Suns)" (2004). The scariest film you have ever seen. I remember it being "Eden Lake" for me because there was absolutely no "light at the end of the tunnel." This movie was stuck in my head for a few days. The film that made you cry. "Hachi: A Dog's Tale". I watched a week before I had sheltered an Akita (a dog breed, Hachi-ko was an Akita). It had unsettled me. The best film you've ever watched. It's hard to say, but I'll list the ones that influenced me very much: "The Seventh Seal", "Come and See", "2001: A Space Odyssey", "The Orphanage", "Prisoners", "Mitt liv som hund (My Life as a Dog)", "Vozvrashchenie (The Return)", "Inception", "Days of Heaven". External links * Sight & Sound: Jonna Lee (iamamiwhoami) Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN Category:Interviews